O Corvo, a Coruja e a Pomba
by Tay DS
Summary: Não importava o que lhe dessem, nunca era o suficiente. E o que queria não conseguia alcançar. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário atrasado para Petit Ange.


**Nome:** O corvo, a coruja e a pomba

**Autora:**Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG:** +10 / K+

**Sinopse:**Não importava o que lhe dessem, nunca era o suficiente. E o que queria não conseguia alcançar. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário atrasado para Petit Ange.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, pois se me pertencesse, com certeza não seria tão dorgas daquele jeito. A música The Crow, the Owl and the Dove, do novo álbum, Imaginarium, tampouco me pertence, e sim ao seu compositor Tuomas Holopainen, da banda Nightwish. Mas não me importaria de ter a genialidade dele :)

**Nota****de****Autora:**Gente, eu sumi nesse fandom. Nem comento x.x Mereço a morte! Ok, mas eu voltei, e claro, escrevo e dedico essa fic a Petit Ange, em honra do seu aniversário. Sorry gata, por não ter dado o presente atrasado Me perdoa DD: Aceite este humilde presente (mesmo um lixo) de sua serva :3

x-x-x

**O Corvo, a Coruja e a Pomba**

Não precisava de amor, pois teve e o rejeitou, e não precisava de crenças. Nada disso importava. Não naquele estado. Sabedoria ou orgulho serviram apenas de ilusão para sua mente fraca. E já duvidava que fosse conseguir o que tanto desejava: a inocência de outrora. Já não queria mais sua deleite utopia, onde a beleza e paz reinariam. Apenas buscava a verdade. Precisava delas, ou ao menos saber onde buscar, pois talvez isso o ajudasse a se libertar.

_Don't give me love (**Não me dê amor**)_

_Don't give me faith (**Não me dê fé**)_

_Wisdom nor pride (**Sabedoria ou orgulho,**)_

_Give innocence instead (**Dê inocência ao invés disso**)_

_Don't give me love (**Não me dê amor,**)_

_I've had my share (**Eu tive minha parte,**)_

_Beauty nor rest (**Beleza ou descanso,**)_

_Give me truth instead (**Dê-me verdade ao invés disso,**)_

Tentou buscar em si mesmo. Mesmo consumido por aquelas trevas tão agoniantes, talvez ainda restasse algo em que buscar. Podia estar lá. Ao menos teria que tentar.

Mas, para sua tristeza, o que encontrou foi apenas orgulho. Ele sempre fora alto, esbelto, confiante, forte e habilidoso, além de bonito. Arrancava suspiros de várias meninas, era invejado por seu melhor amigo, que queria ser como ele. Não tinha motivos para reclamar a primeira vista. Porém, assim como um corvo, era orgulhoso demais, sempre se achando inabalado, uma criação perfeita dada pela lua que lhe dera os cabelos prateados. E era isso que sua alma refletia. Contudo, a verdade não estava ali. Aquele pecado o levara onde estava agora, e não precisava mais se afundar.

_A crow flew to me (**Um Corvo voou até mim,**)_

_Kept its distance (**Manteve distância**)_

_Such a proud creation (**Tão orgulhosa criação,**)_

_I saw its soul, envied its pride (**Eu vi sua alma, invejei seu orgulho,**)_

_But needed nothing it had (**Mas não necessitava de nada que ele tivesse**)_

Então veio o bondoso rei camundongo. Sábio como uma coruja. Ajudou-o a lidar com suas trevas. Sentiu-se grato, pois alguém não o julgava nem o condenava. Aprendeu com ele tudo o que podia, e almejou até mais de seu conhecimento. Invejava-o por sua sabedoria, pois, se a tivesse antes, não teria afundado. E, inconsciente, se viu clamando por aquilo que o outro possuía. Porém, percebeu, em certo tempo, que ele não tinha a verdade que tanto procurava.

_An owl came to me (**Uma Coruja veio a mim,**)_

_Old and wise (**Velha e sábia,**)_

_Pierced right through my youth (**Trespassou minha juventude,**)_

_I learned its ways, envied its sense (**Eu aprendi seus modos, invejei seu juízo**)_

_But needed nothing it had (**Mas não necessitava de nada que ela tivesse.**)_

Pensou em seu melhor amigo. Tão sonhador, ele era. Infantil como uma pomba, e carregava toda uma imaculada inocência. Mas não podia alcançar esta inocência, tampouco maculá-la. Entretanto, ele não teve medo. Desfrutou de sua amizade que havia recebido, e sentiu-se feliz, vivo. Ele não podia deixar de invejar o amigo tão cheio de alegria e compaixão. Contudo, o pequeno não possuía a verdade que buscava com ardor.

_A dove came to me (**Uma Pomba veio a mim,**)_

_Had no fear (**Não tive medo,**)_

_It rested on my arm (**Ela repousou sobre meu braço**)_

_I touched its calm, envied its love (**Toquei sua patas, invejei seu amor,**)_

_But needed nothing it had (**Mas não necessitava de nada que ela tivesse.**)_

E quando achou que não havia mais a quem recorrer para buscar seu tão desejado objetivo, ela surgiu.

A garota que chegou a amar veio em seus pensamentos. Tão bela e tão pura quanto um cisne branco. Não importava onde estava, pois sua beleza, refletida pelos mares que cercava seu lar, ofuscava a tudo e todos, inclusive seu coração tão cheio de trevas. Mas não era merecedor de sua perfeição. Ela o amava, mas de maneira pura, inocente, enquanto ele a amava de forma luxuriosa. Jamais poderia obtê-la, e mesmo assim, continuou a amá-la, desejá-la ter em seus braços e beijar seus lábios rosados. Mas ela, assim como os outros, não detinha a verdade que clamava.

_A swan of white she came to me (**Uma cisne branca, ela veio a mim)**_

_The lake mirrored her beauty sweet (**O lago refletiu sua doce beleza,**)_

_I kissed her neck, adored her grace (**Beijei seu pescoço, adorei sua graça**)_

_But needed nothing she could give (**Mas não necessitava de nada que ela pudesse dar.**)_

No fim, ninguém poderia ajudá-lo. Ele estava sozinho, cheio de mácula, dor e trevas. Poderia tentar buscar sozinho. Seguir pelo escuro o caminho, que talvez pudesse lhe levar na tão sonhada verdade que o ajudaria a se libertar. Mas por onde começaria? Este era um pensamento que não saía de sua cabeça. Então percebeu que nada tinha a fazer. Só lhe restava se deixar ser tragado pela correnteza em que estava preso. Talvez ela o levasse para onde queria. Apenas precisava se deixar levar, sem se preocupar, pois uma vez ouvira dizer que, quando menos se espera, aquilo que ele tanto procurava encontraria seu caminho até ele.

E foi o que fez. Apenas esperou.

_Gar tuht river (**Vá para o rio**)_

_Ger te rheged (**Você chegará em uma terra das fadas**)_


End file.
